Kiara Katar
Kiara Katar is a hot-tempered girl, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. She often hangs out with Rinika Hedgeshot, Cana Alberona and Lera Elijan, forming the team "Trio X Four'. She is the daughter of Aragon Katar who is currently in Raven Tail and is an ex-convict from the Magic Prison Facility when she was younger. Personality Kiara is a daring tomboy who retaliates to 'The Guys' when something bad is said behind her back by them during her younger years. Although being a hot-tempered gal, she is also caring towards her peers and starts to quieten down when having asked about her family due to her childhood, normally ignoring them. She's described as a she-punk and always acts sarcastic unknowingly. She is very protective of her friends and the guild and would even give herself up in times of danger. She has a never-say-never attitude and never fails to stop trying, always encouraging the guild not to give up when hope is lost. Kiara is also allergic to black sesame seeds and will feel giddy at the sight or smell of it. She hates loud and annoying stuff and usually destroys one upon seeing it. She's also seen to be afraid of lightning since she was tormented with it during her younger days, only with the exception of Laxus's lightning. Sometimes, she would seem cold-blooded and not her fun and joking self too, especially during battles. Rinika stated that she puts on a smile in front of others so that nobody would be worried about her, though she did change over the years. Kiara inherited her ability to Mimic from her father, who is currently in Raven Tail and is a good friend of Ivan Dreyar, who saved him during an accident. He is depicted at a cold-blooded person at first but he has his intentions of leaving Kiara. Often Calling her Ara-chan. He actually cares a lot about her and taught Kiara some of his magic, telling her that the greatest magic comes from the will, who you protect, and not who you defeat. When Aragon was thought dead, Kiara would pay respects to him, but after revealing that he was alive, she lost her admiration in him. Appearance Kiara has hazelnut coloured hair which she always ties up towards the side of her head, leaving two locks behind and a few strands in front of her fringe. She often wears jackets and stripeless top which reveals part of her abdomen and her guild mark. She carries a belt wherever she goes, which makes others think that she is very boyish. She has a scar on her right leg above her boot due to an accident when she was 4. She always has a bright smile unless raged or sad. She commented that she hates high heels and would rather wear sneakers to a dance, stating that it would be hard to walk in them. There is also a long crack along her hand which she hides under a long bandage. This crack and her eyes will eventually turn black when angered or irritated. History When Kiara was 3, her dad (supposingly) and mum died in an accident and left her living alone on the streets. To support herself, she would steal food from the street vendors, sometimes even money. At the age of 5, a mafia boss found her stealing and offered her jobs due to her skills, giving her money if she completes them. Although it may seem little, Kiara finds it easier to survive on the streets alone and claims that it is better than nothing. Though the jobs were dangerous and illegal, she always finds a way to complete them, only leading herself into guilt. There was a time that the jobs were up to an extent that she refused them and ran away into a nearby forest, losing the mafia gang that was chasing her. There, she met an old wizard and learnt some magic from him. After a year, the old wizard disappeared suddenly. While looking for her master, the mafia gang once again caught up with Kiara and made a deal, promising that they would let her go after infiltrating the Fairy Tail guild house. During the infiltration, Kiara encountered Fairy Tail's master, Makarov, which scared her away and led her into the hands of some guards from the Magic Prison Facility near Magnolia. She was tormented and tortured there, failing to escape although trying many times, making her the youngest and most notorious prisoner there. This also created Kiara's phobia for lightning. When she was seven, she successfully escaped the facility and ran all the way back to Magnolia, on the way falling into a small trench in which she could not escape. Not a few days after, Master Makarov came the rescue her, also inviting her to join Fairy Tail. She states that she's too unworthy to be in such a guild, and that if she joined the guild, she would certainly let him down. His reply was that everyone in Fairy Tail has a dark past, but they still strive on and stay as a family, thus Kiara accepted the invitation thankfully. When returning to the guild house, everyone welcomed Kiara openhandedly, still in the dark that she was one of the mafia members who tried to infiltrate them. There, she met Cana, who tried to read her secretive past. In turn, Kiara told her about herself, which didn't shock Cana, but made them best friends. She is also frequently teased by Laxus, though he knows both of them would tie a battle. So far, only Cana, Laxus, Lucy, Lera and Rinika knows about her past. Relationships Laxus Dreyar Laxus always teases Kiara for being a weakling and a stuck-up. He never fails to annoy her and usually runs away after teasing her. They were once good friends and are still now, having saving her twice so far. They were much like siblings when they were younger and cares about each other equally very much. With the exception of Laxus's lighning, Kiara is afraid of other forms of lightning. Both of them could tie a match when fighting each other if Kiara uses her full force. Sasuke Reynolds Sasuke was Kiara's childhood friend who sought help from Makarov to save Kiara. Seemingly, Kiara enjoys tormenting him a lot... Cana Alberona Cana was the first person Kiara met upon stepping foot into the guild house. She tried reading Kiara's 'mysterious' history using her tarrot cards, but failed. Kiara eventually told Cana about it herself. She was in fact the first person who has ever heard about her past. They became friends who helped each other alot in times of danger no matter what it takes. While on the way home, they found a traumatized Rinika shivering in an alley and invited her to their guild, initially becoming the three she-punks there. Cana treats Kiara as a sister and hates when she gets hurt, commenting that if she knew that she was going to get hurt, she should come drink with her instead of battling the odds. She seems to like to reply Kiara sarcastically and vice versa. Though the both may have different personalities, they go along fine. Before going for the Tenrou Island S-class examination, Kiara threatened her to tell Gildarts about their father-daughter relationship before she gets stuck in a comma after a treacherous battle. While on the trip to Tenroujima, both Kiara, Rinika and Cana were seen complaining about how hot it was. Having Kiara and Lera spectators, Cana left them on the boat in a hurry with Lucy, while her best friends cheered for her at the same time. Lera Elijan Lera is one of Kiara's many best friends. She tries extremely hard to excel in her magic to impress Kiara, who turns a blind eye to her obsession for fighting. Lera was a former member of Phantom Lord who joined the guild shortly after the attack, but gained the trust of the Trio without much delay. Equipment ' Duo Luminous '(De~yuo Akarui デュオ明るい) is Kiara's duo sword bases. It can be requiped into many weapons and is used to enhance her Amaterasu and magic. *'Whip blades' can be used as a knife boomerang. *'Duo Katanas' can be requiped to slice through things easily. These are also Kiara's favourite weapon. *'Whips' can be requiped to enhance her speed. These can also be used to capture people by clinging onto their arms or legs. It can be very destructive and must be handled with much care as accidental incidents may occur. *'Nunchucks' can be requiped to enhance her strength by combining the two sword bases together which will initially form a short chain in the centre. Abilities Requip: She-punk '(換装 ザ・彼女はパンク): Requip is one of Kiara's most frequently used magic, which she has mastered greatly over the years. Having Duo Luminous requiped into many weapons, this allows her to enhance her magic, especially Amaterasu, beyond limits. 'Amaterasu: When users perform different hand patterns to create different effects, Amaterasu's Magic seals appear, having a different appearance for each formula and may also have different colors. Formulas with a higher number increases the damage delt. Possesing tremendous experience and mastery of this magic, Kiara can easily perform Amaterasu without a considerate amount of time.She uses requip to further extend her use of Amaterasu magic. *'Demon O'1 Formula': User creates pattern with two fingers which strikes up or down towards the sky or ground, creating voluminous amounts of black fire streaking down onto the opponent. *'Infinity Formula': User creates movements of the hands to create two magic seals under and above his opponent to create critical damage towards him. *'Demon Formula 101': One of the most powerful magic. When creating the hand signs, a huge aura of a dragon would appear and swoop down on an opponent. *'Formula 132': When striking two fingers towards your side, a magical barrier appears and blocks anything that it about to get in the way, also shielding the user or his allies. The barrier can be shattered into pieces at the user's will, which can cause much damage to his opponents. *'12'O Formula': This creates many magic seals which aligns towards an opponent. One of Kiara's frequently used magic. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kiara possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her Katana, which enhances her critical damge, defense and Amaterasu. She has been seen defeating many thugs in Edolas with the use of a sword found on the ground. Master hand to hand combat: She has been seen fighting in Edolas with her bare hands and gaining victory soon after. Immense durability: Due to the torment received from the Magic Prison Facility, she has been able to gain immense durability towards magic,especially lightning. When being hit by Natsu's Dragon roar, she was still standing even without defending herself. Immense endurance: Having been included in fights at a young age one by one, she was able to go from fight to fight without resting at all. Quotes *(To Aragon) "I really thought you were dead! It's funny how I you blew up and lay unconscious. Weird." *(To Laxus) "That would be cheating and braking a promise... Knucklehead..." *(To Cana) "You'd better tell him sooner or later or you'll just have no chance left being in a coma." *(To Rinika) "That looks rather like a sloppy guy. Oh wait! That's you! No offense." *(To Lera) "You know, fighting isn't always everything. Frankly, power isn't too..." *(To Lucy) "Power is from the will to protect those you care for, not who you defeat. I don' think I'm giving up to Mr Maniac there..." *(To Sasuke) "Yeah right, I'll just bring you there, blow up their heads along with yours.Happy now?" *(To Laxus) "I didn't think you would actually remember that childish promise. Thanks for keeping your word..." *(To Aragon) "I may be young and naive, but I know I want to make a difference, to share what I have with those who deprive it. I won't give in especially to you, you hear me? " Stats According to Jason from the Socerer Magazine, during theX791 GMG, Kiara's stats are: